The present invention relates to an oil-cooled screw compressor having an oil separator container.
A conventional oil-cooled screw compressor having an oil separator container is disclosed by, for example, FIG. 1 of JP-B2-3262011. In this conventional art, a compressor body and the oil separator container are connected by a pipe, and the compressor body is driven by an electric motor through a belt and a pair of transmission pulleys.
Another conventional art is disclosed by JP-A-2004-176699 (FIG. 1), in which a receiver for gathering a lubricant oil, the compressor body and the electric motor are aligned along a substantially straight line.